tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Edna Purviance
) |lugar de nacimiento = Paradise, Nevada, Estados Unidos de América |lugar de defunción = Hollywood, California, Estados Unidos de América |cónyuge = John P. Squire (1938 - 1945) (fallecimiento de él) |hijos = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |imdb = 0701012 }} Edna Purviance (21 de octubre de 1895 – 11 de enero de 1958) fue una actriz norteamericana durante la era del cine mudo. Fue por mucho tiempo la actriz principal en las películas de Charles Chaplin, destacándose con él en cerca de 30 películas. Primeros años Nació en Paradise Valley, Nevada. Sus padres eran Louis y Madison Gates Purviance. En 1902 sus padres se divorciarían y la madre de Edna se casaría de nuevo con Robert Nurnberger. Este hombre recrearía en ella su afición por el piano, convirtiéndola en una virtuosa pianista. En 1915 asistiría a la escuela de San Francisco. Carrera como actriz Chaplin y Purviance se conocieron en 1915, cuando Chaplin buscaba una primera actriz para su segunda película con Essanay, precisamente encontraría en Edna la inspiración para hacer "A night out". Y también encontraría en la actriz un don artístico y cómico para hacerla protagonista de sus películas, y a la vez, hacerla su compañera sentimental entre 1915 y 1917 (aunque posteriormente esta relación continuaría de manera intermitente por varios años, según se cree). Una de sus actuaciones más recordadas es la de "The Kid" de 1921, en la que interpretaría a una madre desesperada que abandona a su hijo y que es criado por un vagabundo. Chaplin siempre la tuvo en cuenta en sus películas, hasta que murió en 1958 a causa de un cáncer de garganta. Actualmente existe una campaña recogiendo peticiones para que su nombre aparezca en una estrella en el Hollywood Walk of Fame. Puedes apoyar esa petición en esta web http://ednapurviance.org/specialevents/ednapurviancewalkoffame.html Vida personal No fue del todo afortunada. El 1 de enero de 1924, celebrando aún la Nochevieja en compañía del magnate del petróleo Courtland Dines, con el que al parecer mantenía una relación, éste recibió un disparo del chófer de Mabel Normand, otra famosa actriz de la época, que fue a visitarlos. Se desconocen bastante los hechos pero como consecuencia del disparo Dines fue ingresado en un hospital y ambas actrices tuvieron que declarar primero en una comisaría de policía y después ante un tribunal. http://looking-for-mabel.webs.com/dines.htm Este incidente fue poco menos que el fin de la carrera de ambas actrices. En el caso concreto de Edna Purviance, estos hechos tuvieron lugar poco después de estrenarse la película A Woman of Paris (Una mujer de París), en la que ella era la protagonista. Chaplin produjo y dirigió esta película para ayudar a lanzar la carrera en solitario de Purviance. Después de este suceso muchos cines estadounidenses poco menos que boicotearon esta película. En 1932, el mismo día en que era operada de una úlcera perforante en el estómago, su padre, al que llevaba muchos años manteniendo económicamente, fallecía. Entre 1938 y 1945 estuvo casada con John "Jack" P. Squires, piloto de Pan Am, el cual falleció repentinamente de un ataque al corazón. Filmografía * A Night Out (1915) * The Champion (1915) * The Tramp (1915) * '' By the Sea'' (1915) * A Woman (1915) * The Bank (1915) * Shanghaied (1915) * A Night in the Show (1915) * Burlesque on Carmen (1915) * The Floorwalker (1916) * Police! (1916) * The Fireman (1916) * Charlot, músico ambulante / El vagabundo - The vagabond (1916) * El Conde - The Count (1916) * Charlot prestamista - The Pawnshop (1916) * Behind the Screen (1916) * The Rink (1916) * Charlot en la Calle de la Paz (1917) * How to Make a Movie (1918) * El chico (1921) * Pay Day (1922) * The Pilgrim (1923) * A Woman of Paris (1923) * A Woman of the Sea (1926) * Education de Prince (1927) Fuentes * * Nevadaweb (en inglés) * Filmografía en DVD * Página Web sobre Edna Purviance Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Nacidos en 1895 de:Edna Purviance en:Edna Purviance fi:Edna Purviance fr:Edna Purviance it:Edna Purviance ja:エドナ・パーヴァイアンス ko:에드나 퍼바이언스 nl:Edna Purviance no:Edna Purviance pl:Edna Purviance pt:Edna Purviance ru:Пёрвиэнс, Эдна sv:Edna Purviance tr:Edna Purviance